Jackal Society
Jackal Society, or just Jackal; is supposedly "evil" organization with the main goal of achieving revenge against the Hero Association. It's leader is Crea Mizushima. History Though they are a relatively new organization, their roots dates back more than 7 years and it seems to have some connection to the project that created Shiningman and started the Superhero Boom. Though touted as an 'evil organization,' Jackal has done nothing of the sort against the general public and instead harasses only the Hero Association (and that being the one time Ratman was instructed to break into the Kizaki Mansion). They even become horrified when they were falsely accused of being responsible for creating the Hero Killers. Ironically, it is some members of the Hero Association who have shown to be more on the shady side. The ultimate aim of Jackal is yet unknown though Crea has indicated its purpose is directed toward revenge against the Hero Association. The reason behind this may have something to do with the death of Tongo Mizushima and his wife. Ratman may be Jackal's prototype version of Shiningman, since Crea had based the Append Gear on her father's original work. At present, the only real crimes the organization has committed were breaking into the home of Shouichirou Kizaki, stealing the files on all the heroes' identities and posting them on the Internet. This was quickly covered up by the Hero Association. Currently, their activities seem to be focused only on studying Shuto's developing powers as Ratman and keeping an eye on the Hero Association's more secretive operations. Capabilities Despite their small size they seem to have access to vast technology and funds at their disposal. The Append Gear is considered years ahead of any similar devices. Their main headquarters is situated in an undisclosed, underground area and is totally self-sufficient. Plot First Crime Arc The Jackal Society tricked Shuto Katsuragi into becoming one of their members, Ratman. They plan is to steal all of the information on Heroes they can from Shouichirou Kizaki's house, the Kizaki Mansion. Their plan is a success because of Ratman and the Jackys. Gengo Mizushima put all the stolen information on the internet the same night. The information was put down the next day. Hero Awards Party Arc After Ankaiser and Van Guardner were unable to take down Ratman, (with Ankaiser ending up in the hospital for two months), Jackal's bio-weapon experiment was declared as the #1 Enemy of the Hero Association with orders to all heroes Ranks A to D to capture him. Threat of S Arc Due to an unscrupulous reporter's intent to print a story that would bring bad press to Mirea, Ratman was sent to intercept him. However, by this time, the Hero Association sends out an S-Type Hero after A-Rank Hero Ankaiser was injured. After Ratman's encounter with Kreios, the Hero Association lets up on its orders to capture Ratman on the assurance that he isn't really a threat. Though Ratman failed in his mission, the story that would have incriminated Mirea was cut and the magazine's editor puts out an order to kill any story concerning Ratman. This defeat nearly ended Ratman's career as Shuto wanted to quit due to his feeling useless as a hero. A pep talk with his friend Rio gives him the courage to continue as Ratman. Unchain Arc After Rio is kidnapped and the Hero Killers are unleashed on the public, Dr. Teramishi releases a false rumor on the Internet that Jackal is responsible for the monsters. However, unknown to the Hero Association at the time, Jackal plays a pivotal role during the incident when Ratman defeats Unchain, and Dr. Teramishi and Takaki's secret agenda is discovered. Crea and her grandfather shut down the Hero Killers, while the two conspirators are arrested by Kreios. Hero Booser Arc Crea and Kreios have a private talk, concerning the past Shiningman Project and the dangers of the S Gene. Crea still presses on with her plan for revenge. Later on, Ratman becomes heavily involved as D to B-Rank Heroes suddenly have their powers upgraded and begin running amok. Though Kreios suspects that Crea may have something to do with the chaos, it is actually the new hero IS-KA who is behind the riots. However, thanks to the efforts of Crea and her grandfather, the Hero Booster Program is shut down, leaving the Hero Association once again in Jackal's debt. Hero Booster Aftermath After the incident is covered up as much as was possible, Shouichirou decides to finally confront Crea. After a lengthy discussion, with Shouichirou getting on his hands and knees to beg forgiveness from Crea for being responsible for the deaths of her parents, the two organizations are now on a tentative truce. With this new change in the status quo, the main goal of the Jackal society seems to have shifted from getting revenge on the Hero Association to looking out for the renegade IS-KA and Shuto's powers. As a result, both organizations are even willing to work with each other. Members Trivia *Surprisingly, there are those who are willing to join the 'evil organization' due to the falling economy and the scarcity of legal employment. Crea was angered at the Jackys for their habitual incompetence and half-jokingly put out Help Wanted Ads, not expecting anyone to take them seriously. To her surprise, three unemployed applicants responded. *Even though Kreios has reported to Rio's father about Jackal and Crea's involvement, there has been no movement to permanently shut Jackal down. This could be due to Ratman possessing the S Gene and that Jackal is in possession of technology and knowledge that the Hero Association wants. Category:Group Category:Jackal Members Category:Organizations Category:The S Project